The Human Berserker
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Even after He rejected the third Impact, Shinji still felt incomplete. Even with all the Angels and Eva's gone, Shinji felt like he was still missing something, but what was it and why did it beckon him so. Can he become the become the berserker with Eva-01 gone, or so he thinks. Slightly insane Shinji. Shinji x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**That's right people, i'm back. Blackflamealvitr is now back doing fanfiction. For those who want to know what happen is a shit ton of homework and Eoc, but don't worry cause I'm still doing fanfictions. **

**For the people still reading the wielder of Magatsu, can you wait three more weeks because the files to the chapters having messing up my computer, so it will take a while before I get back on that fanfiction, but don't worry I'll still do that fanfiction no matter what, got it.**

** one more thing, I got permission from the redwarriorofflight to use the content in this first chapter, but the rest will be my own imagination.**

* * *

_Two years._

_it's been two years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all-girls academy for 50 years and had only recently opened its gates to boys starting three years ago. As the hidden Messiah, the berserker walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his depression and envy rise as he noticed his fellow teenagers doing what he could not; living life. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

seeing something like this angered Shinji a little.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for three years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world, instead of nothing like me._ Shinji thought enviously as he hid his depression expertly behind an apathetic expression.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu and Mari Illustrious Makinami, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men, called SEELE, to trigger what was known as Third Impact, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the **Red Earth Ceremony**, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do. It was something that he could not agree with.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father were gone. His guardian Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. His roommate and girlfriend Mari was back in the states and like Misato didn't remember him. And his friends, Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was. All of this broke Shinji's spirit into million pieces

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. Which is where he found himself now; alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget. Each memories breaking his mind slowly.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain why he was almost named Rei. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence there two years ago to be somewhat easier.

Now 16 years old and into his second year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what new horrors were in store for him.

As he walked along, he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

On his left, he then saw two scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. They were hentai's that girls hated.

Off to his right was Isane Hyoudou, a perverted 17 year old girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes who wanted a harem of hot guys. The second one was Kiryuu aika, she is friends with Isane hyoudou. She was a second year student who had brown hair with two braids hanging down. She also wear glasses like motohana. She has strangest ability to measure man's dick size.

...

...

...

The fuck.

Apparently the pervert male duo loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were. The perverted female duo had eyes from him. Not that Shinji could blame the guy's and girls' actions towards Yuto Kiba; he found that the guys disrespected men like Kiba And girls fawn on him.

Suddenly he saw the boys' and girls heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys.

Next to her was the "Kuoh Mascot" Koneko Toujo. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape.

Lastly was the top idol Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy (Shinji's included). With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that was like a second-skin and did nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

For some reason, everytime he saw Rias, he couldn't help but dislike because of her attitude. She acted like a princess that gotten everything she wanted and that she was the best. It would remind him of Asuka on how annoying she was. Asuka acted as if she was the best, but Asuka had took on the hard truth of her skills.

But Rias was out of his league; she would never look let alone talk to a guy like him. Besides even if he was lucky enough to get her attention and start a relationship, he wouldn't be able to open up with her. Would she believe him when he told her of how the world used to be; a dystopian wasteland being besieged by Angels who wanted nothing more than to wipe mankind off the map? Would she believe him when he told her about NERV, the Evangelions, his battles with the angels, all of his personal trials… basically everything? No she would claim he was crazy and needed help, and probably leave for a more 'normal' boyfriend. But in the end, it was something he did not care about.

Plus, a part of him felt like he wanted to destroy them but, couldn't do it.

But as he walked to class, he notice the strange stares that the pair was sending his way. He glanced a little at them and looked away. The pair noticed he slight glance and watched he go off somewhere.

* * *

Lunch break found Shinji taking a small nap underneath a large tree on the outside of the school. He wasn't hungry nor was he tired; just depressed and lonely.

He looked up at the sky, staring at the sun through the tree leaves, and wishing that he had someone in his life. A friend, a guardian, even a pet would be a good thing. Yet something was keeping him from having these things.

But what was it? Fear of rejection? The experiences of his life? His own depression? Or was it a combination of all three?

As he always did, Shinji felt lost and alone; his hope gradually fading.

A tear came to his eye as he realized that Gendo's legacy of neglect and manipulations had beaten him down again.

And the worst part was that Shinji knew; he knew that his father needed him this way in order to trigger Third Impact. He needed Shinji so emotionally destroyed that his urgency would awaken Yui, his mother, from inside Unit 01 in order to help him control Third Impact. But as Shinji continued to fight the Angels for NERV, he found strength from others. Mari, Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Kaji... hell even Asuka. They became his reasons for fighting, and at the very end, at the crux of Instrumentality, Shinji was able to avert everything that Gendo and SEELE had spent years trying to achieve. And now, without any of them, Shinji felt absolutely powerless. He had nothing to live for, no reason to go on, and it plagued his mind so much, even as the school bell rang for classes to begin again.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"So, that's him, is it?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Ikari Shinji, class 2-B." Rias said liking the way his named tasted in her lips. Her cyan eyes held a longing and lust at the young savior.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." the raven-haired girl said, turning away from the window. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Akeno added taking a seat at her desk.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his guardian, his lover, even his own father, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give the entire human race a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Rias said shaking her head. _Which won't be for long. Soon you'll be mine Shinji-kun and I'll give you what this selfish world has taken away and denied you for so long. _she thought with determination.

"Are you going to approach him Rias?" Akeno asked her master.

"Yes, but I'll have to be smart about it." Rias said turning to face her Queen. "Given his mindset, I don't want to scare him away. We'll have to warm him up to the idea of joining us, show him he isn't as alone as he thinks." Rias mused tapping her chin.

"How about a rigged lottery?" Akeno suggested getting Rias to look her at curiously. "We'll have lottery to gain a new member to Occult Research Club, but rig so only Shinji wins."

"Which will be the first step in making him a devil!" Rias exclaimed before hugging her Queen. "There are times you make me so happy you agreed to serve me all those years ago Akeno-chan!" Rias said happily.

"I do try Rias." Akeno giggled.

The two continued to plot and plan on getting Shinji into the club and help heal him, with Rias doing most of the healing and some of it sexual in nature.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking home. Or at least where he lived. His apartment was basically a studio where he ate, slept and did his homework. It had a TV and a computer, but that was it. No other luxury. Shinji figured he didn't need it. After all, you only wanted comfort if you enjoyed living.

Pausing on a bridge that was located near the school, Shinji contemplated jumping, when he noticed someone else approaching him. Stowing the suicidal thoughts for the moment, Shinji was slightly surprised when the person stopped right in front of him.

"Excuse me, Ikari-san?"

Turning towards the speaker, Shinji noticed that the speaker was a young woman about his age. Very cute with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly shapely and athletic body. The school uniform was different from the one he wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've seen better days." he replied.

"Perhaps I can help you." she said.

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman. "Okay How?" he asked.

"By giving to you your greatest desire."

Shinji gave a sardonic chuckle at that; a pretty girl he just met was claiming she could give him his greatest desire. "You can't, no one can."

"I can't?" the girl asked 'curiously'.

"No. You can't, so please leave."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said, sounding like she had to force the words from her mouth.

Shinji looked at her as if not believing what she had just said. A cute girl he'd never seen before just asked him out. Their had to be an aim to it.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, slightly confused; as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because you seem... lonely?" she replied.

Shinji released long suffering sigh. Was his condition so obvious that a girl he didn't even know could have deduced his life?

"I probably wouldn't be good company." he said to her trying to deter her.

Maybe I would." she said with a smile. "Who knows, you may enjoy it! I'm sure I can turn that frown upside down!" she said happily.

"I'd... like that." he said with a sad smile.

"Great!" Yuma said. "I'll see you tomorrow, here, after school?"

"Uh, sure." Shinji said his still unsure about this.

As Yuma walked away, a young girl with golden eyes watched with interest from behind a tree while sucking on a Popsicle.

* * *

**(Occult Research Clubroom; One hour later)**

"So she's going to meet with Shinji-kun tomorrow, huh?" Rias asked darkly and with narrowed eyes. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Yes, ma'am." Koneko said, eating a pudding pop.

"There is something not right here. I'm getting that tingling feeling when shit is about hit." Akeno said seriously unnerving her friends.

"Maybe it's an innocent thing? This girl has a weakness for emotionally disturbed boys?" Kiba asked hopefully as he held up a picture of Yuma that Koneko had taken.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, but I think there is something more to this." Rias said. "We may have to step up our plans."

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all nodded.

* * *

**(Unknown location)**

**"It's soon time that he meets with us, correct?"** a Female voice as if she was happy.

"Ikari, you won't have to be lonely anymore. I... can finally be with you, Instead of _Him." _Said an emotionless Female as if she was waiting.

"My little boy, I can finally support you and give you love you never had." Said a motherly voice as if she was longing for Shinji.

"Grrrrrr!." A sudden growl was heard, as if it wanted Shinji.

* * *

The next day, after school, Shinji was waiting by the bridge for Yuma. However, his feelings were far from excited or anxious. He was confused about why this Yuma wanted to go out with him of all guys. It gave him lots of wonder.

"Why does this girl want to go out with me? I'm not special, handsome or charming. I'm not even an Eva pilot anymore. What does she want from me?" he said aloud to no one in particular. But he shrugged it off.

"I want to help you."

Shinji turned around and saw Yuma, smiling at him and wearing a simple light purple blouse worn over a black thigh-length mini-dress, white socks and brown slipper-loafers. It was very 'civilian' look.

Shinji thought she looked... "Pretty." he said in a whisper.

Yuma smiled as she heard him. Looping his arm with hers, Yuma gently tugged on Shinji and pulled the young man down the sidewalk. The pair hadn't gone very far when Yuma turned towards Shinji.

"Can I ask you a question, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"Do you want to die?"

Shinji looked at her in surprise. "Do I want to die?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you look so sad."

Shinji released a long-suffering sigh. It's no surprised he would be sad.

"I... just don't have anything to live for." he said.

"No friends, or family, or anything?"

"No."

"No hobbies?"

"Just music and art... but I don't have a cello anymore and there are times my art is a bit... morbid." He said with a sigh. "Besides I'm not special; not anymore."

"I think you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked wanting to know why she was doing this. He didn't know her, yet she apparently knew him and wanted to help him for some reason.

"Because I know who you are... and what you are." she said.

"You do?"

"Yes. You are Shinji Ikari... the killer of Angels."

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman with wide eyes after she said that. "How do you..." pausing his question, realizing that if everything from his old life had been erased, including the Angels, how did Yuma know?

"Know about you? That you were the Evangelion pilot who was tricked and coerced into fighting the Angels for the NERV agency? How do I know that you were abused, both psychologically and verbally by your father and fellow pilot, Gendo Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu? How do I know you loved Mari Illustrious Makinami as she was the only one that didn't use you and truly loved you? How do I know that all you have ever wanted was to be loved and cared for by others?"

Shinji looked at her strangely, wondering how she possibly knew this.

"You... you couldn't have known that... unless..." he started to ask slowly backing up from her.

"Unless... I am not human." she said as her body started to glow.

Her clothes suddenly shredded, as if exploding off her body, strap-like objects (resembling leather) wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her hair went from charcoal gray to dark purple, her eyes going from reddish pink to light purple, her physical features seeming to grow by 10-to-15 years as a pair of large black-feathered wings emerged from her back.

"Who... what are you?" Shinji asked.

"My name is Raynare. I am a Fallen Angel who has been watching you for some time. We have been most interested in you." she said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you destroyed our brother Angels."

"You mean... those giant creatures that I fought for NERV... were REAL Angels?"

"Yes. Fallen Angels, like myself, who wanted to return to Heaven. They created more powerful bodies for themselves so as to have a greater chance of gaining redemption by carrying out the **White Earth Ceremony** during Third Impact!"

"But they were killing humans!" he argued trying to wonder if redemption was worth such a cost. Not that he cared about human now.

"Who would have used the Red Earth Ceremony to gain God's Power in an attempt to become God themselves!"

"Not all of them were responsible for that!" he countered. "SEELE and my father have been punished for that! There is no reason to try to punish all of humanity for the actions of a few!"

"While you are right in that regard, you still denied us our goal. The White Earth Ceremony would have given us a real chance to return home and leave this forsaken world! But when you rejected Instrumentality, you erased everything, _everything_! Now we are forever trapped here in exile." she explained.

"And that's why you're here; to kill me in vengeance." he said.

"Yes." Raynare said sadly. "However, I have been close enough to you to see that you are compassionate to even our plight. You have compassion, you have sympathy, and you have guilt and sadness. You are not like the selfish humans who unjustly rule this world. They have committed many sins and for this they deserve to be punished. But your regret and sorrow are defining qualities. And for that, I will end your life painlessly."

A spear of light appeared in her left hand, which she used to pierce Shinji's stomach. He didn't flinch, as it wasn't the first time he was impaled, even as he felt his body getting weaker.

"If I hated you, Shinji-kun, I would have caused you to feel pain as you die. But for your sympathy I have removed the pain." she said as tears gathered in her eyes. Shinji fell to his knees as Raynare removed the spear and drew closer to him.

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you." she said as she knelt in front to him, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Despite the situation, Shinji gave into the kiss, getting a moan from the sexy fallen angel. Gently breaking the kiss, Raynare sadly looked upon the one human truly deserving of salvation, the one human who had stolen her heart, and the one she loved more than anything in her life. "I truly am sorry Shinji-kun, but I had no choice. It was either kill you or let you suffer at _his _hands." Raynare said to the slowly dying Angel Slayer, allowing him to see her guilt for killing him and the tears she was shedding for him.

She gently laid him on the ground before she stood up and flew off crying in anguish for killing her love.

Seconds passed slowly before a strange pentagram appeared in the air above Shinji's prone body, and a trio of attractive female figures dropped to the ground.

"Shinji-kun!" Rias shouted as she raced over to the near deceased boy. But before she could reach him, He started disappearing in black and white particles, his body his body was fading, then it disappeared. Rias rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least use her magic to find out what took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

"Akeno what happened?" Koneko asked her 'Queen', watching the hysterical Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess cry for Shinji.

"I don't know Koneko. I really don't know." Akeno said slowly, trying to comprehend what just happened. _Shinji was dead, no human could survive after losing so much blood and being poisoned by a Fallen's light powers. So how could he disappeared in particles if he was dead or maybe he was near dead? Could he have been a magician and we didn't know about that tidbit? _Akeno thought as she went to stop Rias who was now beginning to destroy the park. _Whoever did this better pray that Rias doesn't find them or there will be hell to pay. _Akeno thought as she held the crying woman in her arms, shouting it wasn't fair that Shinji was taken from her before she could tell how she felt towards him. _Better yet they better pray I don't find them for causing my sister-figure such pain!_

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Shinji Harem: Yui ikari, Rei Ayanami, Lilith, Asia, rias, Akeno, koneko, Irina, xenovia, fem Issei, fem gaspar, rossweisse, ophis, fem vali, kuroka, Kiryuu Aika.**

**Who were those four in that unknown location?**

**Shinji will have a sacred gear and it's a sacred gear that I always wanted him to have when read the Evangelion &amp; high school dxd fanfictions.**

**Harem suggestions are open for this fanfiction**

**If you guys have questions, then ask me in the reviews. I answer to the best of my ability without spoilers.**

**This fanfiction has been I wanted to do and trust me, this will be very different, I plan on it.**

**Alright bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally back for the human berserker. Awesome!**

**For people to know, Shinji's Sacred Gear will be introduced and it's like I said before, it's sacred gear I always wanted him to have.**

**So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(scene change: unknown)

"Ugh. Where am I?" Shinji groaned as he got up. He looks around to find out where he is right now. He saw many ruined building, the road had many cracks. Many cars look like they have been destroyed. Red spears that seemed to be embedded into the ground. Shinji eyes widen in realization.

"Wait a minute. This is Tokyo-3!" Shinji realizes where he was. "How am I in Tokyo-3!? I rejected the third impact!"

"Shinji." a motherly voice called

"Huh?" Shinji started to look around to find.

"It's okay sweetie, Just keep walking." The voice told him.

"Who are you? Where are you? Why do you know my name?" Shinji kept asking questions.

"Just keep walking." the motherly voice told him again.

Shinji gave a confused look but decided to walk.

* * *

(Time skip: one month)

It has been a month since the disappearance Shinji Ikari. Despite being in the school for a couple of weeks, Shinji has been known to be a quiet, but yet helpful student that has asked nothing in return. But the students and teachers were not the only ones who had noticed Shinji's disappearance.

(scene change: Occult research club)

In the wood-paneled room with a Victorian-style design, Akeno Himejima walks in to find Kiba Yuuto leaning on a wall with a worried expression while Koneko was eating her snacks.

"Has Buchou come out of the room yet?" Akeno asks with a serious look.

"No. she's becoming even worse now..." Kiba said

During the first couple of days before Shinji went missing, Rias began to show changes in her personality. At first, Rias began to worry about how HER Shinji disappeared and is not coming back. But as that same thought went through her head, she started to talk to herself, Saying that Shinji is coming back to me. But as the days kept going, Rias ignored everything around her. Her blue-green became hollow, Her crimson hair was messy, she kept herself locked in a room where only Akeno can enter.

"Has she left the room?" Akeno asked.

"No..." Koneko said.

Akeno couldn't help but release a sigh.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The was a knock at the front door.

"Come in..." Akeno said.

The door open to reveal Isane Hyoudou, the pawn of the Gremory peerage and the wielder of the booster gear.

"Hello, Isane." Akeno welcomed.

"Hey. So how has Buchou been?" Isane asked.

"She hasn't changed at all. She's still in her room, refusing to come out." Kiba answered.

"I see. But why is she so hung up on Shinji Ikari? I know he doesn't seem like a bad person, but why is special." Isane wanted to know.

"It complicated Isane. But to put it in simpler terms, he's a hero that people have forgotten. He saved millions of peoples without others even remembering it." Akeno said with a sad smile.

"He's a very important figure to the supernatural world. Very important to the fact that all of them want him." Kiba said with a small smile

"He's strong and caring. He's faced the toughest trials with an unbreakable will. Something that most of us don't have." Koneko said as she put down her snacks.

Isane eyes widen in surprise at what she heard.

"Is he really that great?"

"He's absolutely amazing..." Akeno said as she walked over to a different door.

"Buchou, I'm coming in." Akeno opens the door and walked in.

Inside the room where Rias locked herself in. The room was filled with pictures of Shinji. Pictures of him smiling, him being asleep, him brushing his teeth, eating, walking, doing school work and etc. Many statues of Shinji, whether it is made up of clay or marble. At the end of the room is a picture frame that had a picture of Shinji. It's basically a Shinji shrine room.

Akeno looked off to the side to see Rias sitting down on the floor, holding a life size Shinji doll. The doll looks almost exactly like him. It's shape, size, height, and looks.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun. As long as you're with me Shinji-kun, I will keep you safe from everything." Rias said in a sickly sweet voice as she caressed the doll's cheek.

"Rias, don't you think it's time to come out. There's a good chance he might not come back." Akeno told her but was met with a foul aura.

"LEAVE NOW! SHINJI-KUN IS RIGHT HERE AND NOWHERE ELSE!" Rias shouted with venom in her voice.

"Rias, you need to-"

"LEAVE!" Rias was charging her power of destruction.

"I understand." Akeno reluctantly left the room.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, all you need is me." Rias kiss the doll on the lips.

* * *

(scene change: unknown)

Shinji kept walking around to look for the voice that has been calling for him.

"I've been walking for who knows how long. Where are you?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly multiple white hands came out of the ground and grabbed onto Shinji. Shinji desperately tried to escape from the grasp but was proven no use. The hands began to drag him into, phasing through. He could do nothing but close his eyes and hoped for the best.

Once Shinji opened his eyes, he realizes that he's in a place he didn't like.

"Great, it NERV base. Why am I back here again?"

"Turn around." The motherly voice said again

"For wha-" Shinji eyes widen at the person who was in front of him.

The person in front of him was a woman with short brown hair, dark brown eyes. She wore a pink dress shirt, a long dark blue skirt, and a lab coat. She had a motherly smile that Shinji could never forget.

"Okaa-san..." Shinji said quickly as tears were flowing down his face.

"Shinji-kun, come give your mother a hug." Yui held out her arms.

Without hesitation, Shinji ran into his mother's chest and hugged her tightly as he cried.

"Is this (***SNIFF***) a dream?" Shinji asked in hope.

"This isn't a dream sweetie. I'm right here without, aren't I?" Yui said with a loving voice.

Shinji cried even more.

After what seems like an hour, Shinji let go of his mother and dried his eyes. Yui gave Shinji a kiss on the forehead causing him to blush.

"So k-kaa-san what are we doing here?" Shinji asked with a little blush.

"It's just I-no, we just couldn't be away from you and let you suffer from your loneliness." Yui had a sad smile on her face.

"We?" Shinji gave a confused look. "What do mean we?"

"Follow me Shinji. There is something's we need to talk about." Yui started walking with Shinji.

"Tell me Shinji, Why did you reject the third impact?"

"I didn't want the world to stay in hell. I didn't want anyone to go through what I went through." Shinji asked honestly.

"Do you regret your decision?"

Shinji paused for a moment but said "Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. Sometimes thinking about the decision I make hurts. But there is no point in trying to change now. But sometimes I think that I should have die-"

***SMACK***

Yui slapped Shinji across the face with a furious look. Shinji looked back at his mother with a shocked look.

"Don't you dare say that last part!" Yui pulled him into a hug. "Don't you how we would feel if you to die. We couldn't be able to bare it."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what was thinking. But what mean by we?" Shinji asked.

Yui takes a deep breath in and out and pointed at the door behind him.

"We're here." Yui opens the door to reveal a white bright light.

"Should I walk through the door." Shinji is a little scared.

"Of course, their waiting for you..." Yui said with a smile.

Shinji nods and went through the light with Yui. What saw on the other side was a big grassy fielded. No tree's within his sight. The sky is clear of clouds, the sun is shining brightly.

"Whoa, what is this place?"

"Ikari."

Shinji froze as he heard a voice of someone who he missed.

Shinji turned around to see a girl around his age. Her skin is pale. She had red eyes and short blue hair. The girl in front of him was Rei Ayanami.

"Rei? Is that you?" Shinji started to rub his eyes in disbelief. "Is this a trick?" Shinji wondered

Rei started to walk toward him slowly, but Shinji couldn't help but take a few steps back. As Rei was finally close to Shinji, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. At first, Shinji was surprised at what Rei did, but return the kiss he wrapped his arms around Rei.

After Two minutes, Rei and Shinji let go of their kiss.

"Do you still believe it's a trick?" Rei asks with a small smile.

"You're here. You're really here. I thought you gone. I really missed you Rei. I missed you so much." Tears were flowing down Shinji's cheeks.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Shinji." Rei gave him a loving hug.

Yui, who was looking from the side felt happy. After so many years, Shinji is finally happy.

"Awwwww, you two look so cute together!" Yui teased.

"Kaa-san! Don't say it like that!" Shinji blushed "Geez, now I feel embarrassed." Shinji started to scratch the back of his head.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about..." Rei said with an emotionless look.

"She's right Shinji. Plus, don't you think you should meet the last one. She really wanted to see you and be with you." Yui pointed up.

"Last person? Who are you talking..." Shinji looks up with a wide mouth and shocked look.

He saw a much larger version of Rei. Like she was hovering beside a planet. Her eyes are pitch black while her Iris is blood red. Her and entire skin and even her hair is pure white. She had twelve pure white wings. She had a godly aura that could not be ignored. This being is Lilith.

**"Were finally together again, Adam..."** Lilith said with a smile

Shinji is still in shock at how Lilith is here and right in front of him, or above him. Shinji started to fall back as his eyes closed.

**"Oh, he fainted..."** Lilith said with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"Will he be okay?" Rei asks with a little bit worry

"Of course he will. It's no surprise that he would faint after seeing you." Yui said

**"That is true. He was not expecting to see me."** Lilith created a bed for Shinji to rest.

"I hope all of this goes well." Rei walks over to the bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay." Yui walked over to the bed

After One hour has passed, Shinji finally woke up.

"Okay. This has got to be the craziest experience I have ever gone through." Shinji said as he could not take his eyes off of Lilith.

"It's okay sweetie. It's not that bad." Yui said with a motherly smile

"Yeah, you're right." Shinji sighed.

"Ikari, are you okay?" Rei asked with a serious look.

Shinji gave her a look of confusion. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

**"Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up in Tokyo-3?"** Lilith asks with a serious tone.

Um. I remember going home. Then I meet some girl who called herself Yuuma, who asked me on a date." Shinji said stopped, trying to remember.

"It's okay sweetie. Take your time." Yui reassured.

Shinji nods. "When I went on a date with her, she asked me questions."

"What was it?" Rei asked

"She asked me do I want to die..." Shinji told them. Yui, Rei, And Lilith's eyes widen in surprised.

"I didn't say yes!" Shinji reassures them. "But after I answered her, she started to talk about my previous life. Who I was, what I did, what I went through, and who I loved before. When she told me about previous my life, I was scared out of my life." Shinji's began to tremble.

"It's alright if you don't to continue, Ikari." Rei hugged him

"It's okay, I want to continue." Rei released him. "After she finished talking about my life, She said that her real name was Raynare and that she was a fallen angel." Shinji then had a serious expression. "Then she said some stuff that made wonder. So can I ask you a few questions, Lilith?"

**"Of course Adam?"** Lilith gave him a confused look.

"The angels that I fought and killed were created by you and Adam before humans were born, Right?"

**"Correct."** Lilith nods

"Does that mean the angels from heaven and the fallen angels were also created by you?"

**"No. I never created them. Nor did Adam."** Lilith said

"What? Then what did she mean by using the White earth ceremony? Why did your angels wanted to become god. What was the point of the red earth ceremony? What was the point with all I di-"

**"He was using me to impersonate God."** Lilith interrupted him

"What? What do mean by impersonating God? How can you Impersonate god? What do mean by that." Shinji questioned

**"Adam, God from the bible is dead. He has been dead for many years."** Lilith told him

Shinji couldn't believe with what he heard. God from the Bible is dead and for so many years. The words of that repeated in his mind many times to the point where Shinji started to clutch his and hyperventilate. His body couldn't stop shaking, his eyes were moving at a crazy pace in many directions.

"Calm down Shinji. I know how you feel. I was in shock as well when Lilith told me the same thing. But everything is going to be alright." Yui continues to sooth Shinji with kind words as she hugged her. Yui looked over to Rei. She nods and walks over to hug Shinji.

After about a minute, Shinji began to calm down.

"Okay, I'm calm." Shinji took deep breaths. "What do mean by he was using you. Who was using you!?" Shinji demanded answer

**"It was Gendo."** Lilith told him

"What! Why?" Shinji's voice shivered.

**"When Gendo had me imprisoned in NERV, he was able to draw out my power to make contact with the supernatural."**

"He was able to talk to them?" Shinji questioned

**"No. It was along the lines of he was able to view them, while he kept his existence in secret from them."**

Shinji's eyes widen.

"Are you really that powerful?" Shinji asked

**"I have enough power to create a new world filled with a new type of species. Gendo studied on everything that I could. So when was able to use my power to make contact with the supernatural, he used my power to find out about any type of information about the supernatural that he did not know. Thus leading him to the information about God from the bibles death."**

Shinji nods, but wonders why did his father wanted to know about the supernatural.

**"When Gendo found out about the information of Gods death, he too was surprised at the new. But it didn't stop his ambitions nor did it falter with what he desired to accomplish. In fact, when he found out about Gods death, it furthered his ambitions to a new level."**

"How?"

**"It goes back to when I said he was using me to impersonate God. He used my power to make all of the supernatural beings, even the Gods of other religions believe that I was God from the bible, but also to not reveal my existence to them as God."**

"So you were a leader kept in the dark from others?"

**"Correct."**

"But wouldn't they be suspicious about a God that they couldn't see or meet?"

**"Gendo thought the same thing you were thinking. So he decided on using my power to unleash a hypnosis that was strong enough to fool all the supernatural beings. It did not matter whether the Angels of heaven or the Gods from the other religions, they were all caught in the illusion."**

"Okay, I understand why he would use a Hypnosis to make them believe you were God. But what is the other reason?"

**"The other reason was the White earth ceremony."**

Shinji's eyes widened, remembering what Raynare had said to him about the white earth ceremony.

**"When Gendo had learned about the Red earth ceremony, he also learned about the white ceremony. So to make use of both ceremonies, he made the "all" the supernatural beings believe that that the Angels that I and Adam created were the as the Angels from heaven and the Fallen Angels. He made the Fallen angels believe that Mine and Adam Angels were brethren. That they wanted to save the Fallen Angels. That the White earth Ceremony would save them. But that was just a lie."**

Shinji started to clutch his head as his eyes widen.

"Then what was the point of White earth ceremony?"

**"Gendo used the White earth ceremony as a bridge of connection."**

"A bridge to connect what?"

**"The Red earth ceremony. You remember how the Red earth ceremony was used to draw back all the human souls. You know that, correct?"**

Shinji nods his head.

**"Gendo used the White earth ceremony to drawback all the souls of the supernatural beings. If both of the ceremonies were to be complete, then Gendo would have connected both completed ceremonies and form it. Making it become one perfect entity. But when you rejected the Third impact, you stopped both of the ceremonies from completing, thus saving everything from dying. But the idea of what the White earth ceremony can do stayed stuck in their heads."**

T-then do you know why he did all of that?" Shinji's voice shivered.

**"What I know that he wanted to complete his scenario, but I do not know what was the main goal for his scenario."** Lilith lied about that last part. If she would have told him the main goal of Gendo's scenario, then Shinji would be broken beyond repair.

"So that's it huh? My father nearly caused the ultimate end...for a reason that Lilith doesn't even know. So we were all doped in that mans game...like pawns to be used. Like idiot's who can't even count. And I'm being hunted down for vengeance by Fallen Angels because they don't know the actual truth." Shinji covered his face with his hands as he began to cry. "Then what was the point of everything I did then." Tears were flowing down Shinji's face.

The very sight of Shinji crying in pain made Yui, Rei, and Lilith feel horrible. Yui and Rei gave Shinji a hug filled with love. Even Lilith who shrank down to Rei's size went over to Shinji and gave a hug.

After Two hours have passed, Shinji finally stopped crying.

"So what am I going to do now. They could still be hunting me down like an animal, while I have nothing to protect myself with." Shinji said with an emotionless tone.

"You're wrong Shinji. You have the something that can protect." Yui said to cheer up her son.

"What do I have then." Shinji looked at his mother.

"A Sacred Gear." Rei told him

"What's a Sacred Gear?" Shinji said with a look of confusion.

"**Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God from the Bible. God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth."** Lilith explained.

"So I have a Sacred Gear created by God?" Shinji asked.

"You do have a Sacred Gear, Sweetie. But it was not created by God of the Bible." Yui told him with a smile.

"Wait a minute. How do I have a Sacred Gear if it wasn't created by God. What makes it so special?" Shinji questioned in utter confusion.

Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over the four.

Shinji turned around to see a giant robot that towered over them at the height of 200 meters it had distinctive chest plate that resembles pectoral muscles, as opposed to the V-shaped chest plate, its pylons have a unique configuration as well. It has a distinctive helmet visually evokes the horn and frill of a ceratopsian dinosaur.

The color of its helmet is purple. The mouth has a light purple color, while the tip of it's chin is green. Its neck is dark yellow. The small diamond shape knuckles on its fist are silver while the center is dark yellow. It pylons is mostly black and purple, but the rest of it is green. Its V-shape chest plate was also purple. It had two plates on its stomach. Both separated at a small distance. The bottom of the three plates is green while the top is purple. Both the left and right gave purple plates. At the side of the shoulders on the plates is a hexagon. The top part of the hexagon is dark yellow. The bottom of the hexagon is green. Both it's left and right forearms are black and green with a purple blade like plates sticking out of its forearms. It also has bladed like shin guards sticking out of its knees. Both of them are black while the top part of it is Dark yellow. It had has green front ankle guards.

Shinji couldn't believe that this is his Sacred Gear. His sacred Gear is Eva-01.

"Eva? But I thought all the Angels and Eva's were gone!?" Shinji shouted in confusion

"As long as me and Lilith are with you, then your Eva will never go away..." Yui told her son.

**"It's okay Adam. It's time for you to reunite."** Lilith said with a smile.

Shinji nods his and begins to walk hesitantly towards Eva-01. Suddenly the eyes of the Eva began to shine brightly. Slowly it moved its head to look straight at Shinji. Shinji took a sudden stop, but took deep breaths and begins to move forward again. Once Shinji got close to Eva-01, reached out to touch the Eva. Once he touched the Eva, a blinding light flashed out to make Shinji covering his eyes. When Shinji finally open his eyes, he looked at his body to see that his hands, his forearms, his feet, and his shins were covered with the plates that Eva had.

"Wait a minute? I thought that I would be inside the Eva or something." Shinji looked back at them in confusion.

"That's Balance Breaker, Ikari..." Rei told him.

"Balance Breaker?" Shinji looked confused

**"Balance Breaker is the ultimate state of activation of a Sacred Gear..."** Lilith explained

"So when I active balance Breaker, then I would be in the Eva?"

"You'll see when the time is right." Yui told her son "Now it's time for you to wake up."

"Wait, What?"

Suddenly, White hands came out of the ground and latched onto Shinji, pulling him down into a black portal. Shinji tried desperately to get out of the grasp of the hands but proven to be useless.

"Okaa-san!" Shinji cried out for his mother.

"It's okay Shinji. Everything is going to be okay."

That was the last thing Shinji heard when before he was pulled into the portal.

* * *

(Scene change: Shinji's bedroom)

"Okaa-san!" Shinji suddenly woke up, drenched in sweat. He started to look around and realized that he was in his room and still in his school uniform. He looked at his clock to that it is 3:47 AM.

"So it was just a dream huh?" Shinji slumped his shoulders. "It felt so real. Like it actually happened." Shinji had his hands over his face. "Whatever. I might as well get some water." Shinji got out his bed.

Once Shinji got out of his room, he saw that kitchen light was on.

"Did I leave the Kitchen light on?" Shinji slowly made his way to the kitchen. Once he reached to the kitchen, He saw Yui, Rei, and Lilith in the kitchen. They seemed to be waiting for him.

"It's nice to see that your awake sweetie..." Yui said with a motherly smile

Shinji put his hands over his mouth. His breathing is shaky. Tears are following down his face as he began to sink to his knees. This sudden action surprised Yui, Rei, and Lilith until they heard what he said.

"It really wasn't a dream. All that really did happen." Shinji started to cry. "I'm not alone. I'm not alone anymore. Thank goodness. Thank goodness."

Yui, Rei, and Lilith understood what he meant in those words. All three of them walk up to the crying Shinji and surrounded him with a loving hug.

"It's okay to sweetie, you don't have to face everything alone anymore." Yui said to her son.

"I'll always support you no matter what." Rei said.

**"We'll be here to make you happy."** Lilith said.

Shinji continued to cry, letting out all his tears of sadness out of his systems.

After an has passed, Shinji fell straight to sleep. Yui carried Shinji to the living room, setting him on the couch.

"Everything s going to be alright. I promised Shinji, you're going to be alone anymore." Yui said as she caressed her son's cheek.

* * *

(time skip: morning)

"Shinji! It's time to get up!" Yui called from the kitchen

Shinji gave a small groan as he continued to sleep.

"Shinji! You don't want to be late for school!" Yui told him again

"Alright, I'm getting up..." Shinji realizes who he answered and went into the kitchen. As he was in the kitchen, he once again saw Yui, Rei, Lilith.

"Good morning sweetie!"

"Good morning, Ikari."

**"It's nice to see your awake, Adam."**

"Yeah. Good morning." Shinji went at the table. Yui handed him his breakfast.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Yui asked

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you still feeling uneasy about all of this." Yui asked with a hint of worry.

"Just a little to be honest." Shinji said as he's near completing his breakfast.

"Don't worry Shinji. Everything is going to be alright." Yui smiled at him

"Thanks." Shinji gave a small smile. Shinji looks at the time to see that is was 6:43 AM.

"I've got to go now." Shinji got and grabbed his school bag. "Bye!" Shinji ran out.

"Be good!" Yui waved to her son. Yui looked at Rei with a serious look.

"I know. I promise to keep him safe." Black and white particles form around Rei's body to make Kouh academies female uniform. She then walks out the door.

"I guess it's time for us to move." Lilith and Yui disappeared into black and white particles and went straight to Shinji.

* * *

(Scene change: Sidewalk)

"Well my life is starting to look up for me, I guess." Shinji scratched the back of his head.

_'Are you fully prepared for school?'_

_'Of course, I am Okaa-wait what?'_ Shinji stopped walking and started to look around.

_**'We are in your mind.'**_

_'Okaa-san, Lilith? What's going on?'_ Shinji questioned.

_'It's okay Shinji. We are with you in your mind because we making sure your safe.'_ Yui told her son.

"Um, Okay?" Shinji decided not question any further and kept walking. As he kept walking, he was getting weird stares and hearing small conversations.

"Doesn't he seem familiar?"

"Yeah, he does?"

"Isn't he the boy that went missing?"

"Yeah, he is!"

"Why was he gone for so long?"

The stares started to increase. Shinji started to feel uncomfortable. So he decided to increase the pace of his walking and head straight to school.

* * *

(scene change: Kuoh Academy)

"Look, Shinji's back!"

"Shinji!?"

"Shinji is actually back."

Shinji's eyes widen in surprise as almost every student in Kuoh Academy expressed their surprise upon Shinji's return. Shinji started to look around.

_'Were they all worried about? I was only in school for a couple of weeks?'_

The crowd of students surrounded him. Some of them expressed their worry for him, and some of them expressed their shock because of his return.

"Was I really that important for people to notice me?" Shinji questioned

One of the students decided to speak.

"Well of course. The Rias Gremory and the members of the Occult research club have been asking for you. While Sona Shitori and her Student Council members have been searching for you nonstop."

"Really? Rias Gremory has been looking. While Sona Shitori has been searching for me?" Shinji felt a little ashamed that he thought Rias Gremory was really a good person, instead of what he actually thought of her. "Wait, I was gone for a month?"

Another student decided to speak up.

"They have been looking everywhere and has been asking everyone! As a matter of fact, I saw Sona Shitori go to the Occult Research club. So theirs a good chance that both them are in there."

Shinji nods his head and said thanks as he went to the Occult research club.

"This is all going so fast. I don't know what to make of it. Or if I can make of it."

Shinji stopped as he came up to the Occult research club. It is a Victorian-styled building from the exterior. He slowly walked up and lifted his hand up.

* * *

(scene change: inside Occult Research club)

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Isane, Sona, and Tsubaki looked at the door that was knocked on with confusion.

"Come in?" Akeno answered with a look of confusion.

The door open to reveal Shinji. At the sight of him, the five girls and one guy eyes widen in shock.

"Hello. I was told that I would find Rias Gremory and Sona Shitori." Shinji asked them.

All of them didn't say a single thing. Akeno dropped her cup of Tea. Kiba let go the broom. The snacks in Koneko's mouth fell out. Isane jaw dropped to a comical level. Sona and Tsubaki's glasses fell off their faces.

_'Why do they keep looking at me? Why do they have weird presences?'_

**_'They are devil's.'_** Lilith answered his second questioned.

_'Oooohh. Well, that's surprising.'_ Shinji looked at the door to his right. He felt a dreadful aura coming from that door.

"Is someone in there?" Shinji pointed at the door.

Akeno snapped out of her shock and answered him. "Of course Shinji-kun. Just wait a moment and relax." Akeno said with a smile as she went into the room Shinji pointed at.

Shinji nodded and took a seat next to Koneko. But he started to feel a little nervous from the stares.

"Would you like a doughnut?" Koneko handed him a doughnut.

"Oh, Thank you." Shinji took the doughnut.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Sure." Shinji nodded. Kiba nodded and began making tea.

Isane sat next to Shinji. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Isane Hyoudou." Isane said as she held out her hand.

"Oh, of course. I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji shook her hand. "Your friends with Kiryuu Aika, right?"

"That's right."

"Please stop looking down?" Shinji asked when he noticed where Isane is looking.

"Sorry!" Isane held her hands up in defense.

"Hentai." Koneko scolded Isane. Isane slumps her shoulders.

"Shinji Ikari!" Sona called him with a serious tone.

"Y-yes?"

"You were gone for about a month. What happened to you? To have so many people worried?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um... Well." Shinji was just about to answer until...

"SHINJI IS HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Shinji jumped up to his feet as he heard a loud voice from the other door.

"What was that?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly a red stream out the door and when straight to Shinji. Shinji closed his eyes as he braced for impact. As his eyes were closed, he felt like he was in someone's grasp. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was trapped in the arms of Rias. Rias let go of him to have a very good look at him, then pulled him into another hug as she rubbed his head lovingly, causing Shinji to blush.

_'Shinji, No groping.'_ Yui teased her son.

_'I'm not!'_ Shinji retorted.

Rias finally let go of Shinji. He felt a sense of relief as Rias smiled at him.

"You don't look like you've been sick. What happen to you?" Rias asked with worry in her voice.

"Well, you see..." The school bell rang. "Sorry. Can we talk about this later? I got to go." Shinji ran out the club.

"Shinji wait!" Rias called out, but Shinji didn't stop. "Isane, you have the same class with him right?" Rias ask Isane.

"Yeah, Buchou." Isane answered.

"After class, I want you to bring him here, okay?"

"Of course Buchou!"

Rias still could help but wonder what happened to HER Shinji.

* * *

(Scene change: Classroom)

"Well, that was certainly new for me." Shinji muttered quietly as rest his head. As he was resting, he heard what other students were saying.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Yeah. We're getting new teacher and student."

"Really?"

"I hope their both hot girls."

"I don't understand why all the boys are excited?"

"They're just perverts."

_'A new student and a new teacher? I wonder who they are?'_

_'You'll see sweetie.'_

_'Okay.'_

Every student got in their seats as the door opened. The door reveals a Woman who has purple hair that reaches past her shoulders and Purple eyes. She wore a black Jacket with a White blouse under her jacket. She also wore long pants with heels. There is a silver cross chain around her neck.

"It's nice to see you class. The name is Misato Katsuragi. I will be your new biology teacher for the school year." Misato said with a smile.

"The teacher is hot!"

"Yes! God has given us a miracle!"

"Jeez. What's with these boys?" Misato question. Misato then noticed some Shinji. From some reason, she felt like she missed him, but didn't know why.

But when Shinji saw Misato, he couldn't believe it. The woman who was his guardian that forgotten him was here. He wondered why but was a little bit happy that she was here.

"Alright, class. Some of you may have heard about a new student joining our class?"

The students nodded.

"Well then, you better treat her with respect." She told the students. "You can come in now."

The door open to reveal that Rei Ayanami came in. Shinji sat straight up as a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Misato ask.

"Rei Ayanami. It's nice to meet you." She said with an emotionless look.

"Rei! What are you doing here!?" Shinji fell out of his seat.

"Ikari." Rei had a smile on her face.

"How do you know Shinji?" A student asks.

"Ikari is my boyfriend. I came to this School to be with him."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH" The entire class screamed in surprise.

Off to the side, Misato felt a little jealous but decided to ignore it.

"Don't say it like that Rei!"

"But why? Me and you did Kiss right."

"Yes, we did."

_'Adam, where is my kiss?'_ Lilith questioned in annoyance.

"Why me."

"Alright class that's enough. Let's get started." As Misato said that, the class began to calm down.

(Short time skip: After class)

As class finally ended, Shinji decided to take a little nap. But he couldn't ignore some the glares that the guys were giving him.

"I can't get a moment of peace..." Shinji whined a little.

"But you're living a peaceful life?" Rei said to Shinji.

Shinji banged his head on his desk. "That's not what I meant."

"Hey, Shinji?" Shinji raised his head to see that Isane was talking to him. "Is it okay that you follow me?" She asked Issei

"Okay." Shinji got up. "Are you coming to, Rei?"

"Of course." She got up from her.

"I'm sorry, But Shinji is supposed to come with me." She said to Rei.

"I'm coming with him..." Rei said with a tone that said I'm not taking no for an answer.

"O-okay then. Right, this way." She led them.

* * *

(scene change: Occult research club)

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" Rias Said with a happy tone.

"We're coming in!" Isane said with Shinji and Rei following her.

As Shinji and Rei walked, Shinji noticed that Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Sona, And Tsubaki were also in there.

"Isane. I asked you to bring Shinji. Who is she and Why is she following you two?" Rias asked with a little bit of anger.

"I came because I want to..." Rei answered before Isane answer. Rias narrowed her eyes at Rei. While Rei wrapped her arms around Shinji's arm to annoy Rias. Successfully, it works.

"Hey let's not fight!" Shinji tried to calm down the situation.

"I agree with Shinji. Fighting will solve nothing." Sona said sternly

"Fine!" Rias reluctantly agree with anger.

Rei said nothing.

"Now then, let's go back to the question that was asked before. What happened to you when you were gone for a month?" Sona asked.

"Before I answered your question, can I ask you all something?"

"Of course Shinji-kun!" Rias answered for everyone.

"Are all of you devil?" Shinji asked, causing Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Isane, Sona, Tsubaki eyes to widen.

"Don't you dare lie to him..." Rei said with a serious tone.

All of them started to look at each. Some of them nodded and some of them smiled.

"Your Right Shinji. We're devils. Are you scared?" Rias asked with a hint of worry.

"I would have been, but no." Shinji answered honestly.

"Okay, that's good." Rias gives a sigh of relief. "Can you please tell us what happen to you?"

"Of course." Shinji began. "It all started with when I went on a date with Yuma. We basically talk for most of the time. But suddenly, she asked me did I want to die?"

Everyone except Shinji and Rei was surprised that Shinji was asked that question.

"To be honest, I actually thought about it. Sometimes I wanted to die, so I rid myself of this horrible nightmare. But even if I did die, nothing would change, nothing at all. There are times where I wonder if I have any worth or that I am worthle-"

***SMACK***

Rei slapped him across. Everyone, including Shinji, was surprised at Rei's sudden action.

"Don't you say that anymore. Do you know that if you die, you would truly hurt them and me."

Shinji covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry. I just wasn't thinking." Shinji apologize.

"Don't have to continue if you don't want to." Rias said to Shinji.

"No, it okay. Um... After I answered her questioned about do I want to die, she began to ask me questions about my life nowadays. I answered all of them, then suddenly she began to talk about my previous. All the things I have, what I did, who I joined, someone who used to love me. Then she revealed that her name is Raynare and that she was a Fallen Angel."

_'A fallen angel! Does that mean he...'_ Isane thought in grimace as she remembered being killed by a fallen angel.

"As she revealed about her being a fallen angel, she began to say that the angels that I have killed were actually their brethren and that the White earth ceremony would return Fallen angels back to heaven."

"Can the White earth ceremony really do that?" Isane question.

"From what I learned, the White earth ceremony has enough power to make all the Fallen angel return to heaven, no matter what they did to make them Fallen." Rias explained.

"Really. It can actually do that?" Isane asked

"NO!" Shinji denial shout got their attention.

"W-what do you mean by no?" Rias asked.

"All of you were going to die because of the White earth ceremony!"

Everyone's eyes widen at what Shinji just said. The school bell rang again.

"Look, we'll talk about this another time, okay?" Shinji got and left the club with Rei.

As Shinji and Rei left the club, All of didn't do anything but think about what he meant.

* * *

(Time skip: after school)

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for my slapping my senses back."

"You don't have to thank me. I just don't want you to be like that."

"I'll try my best not to."

_'If you want to talk, you know you can talk to me, Sweetie.'_ Yui told her son.

"I know." Shinji scratched his head.

As they kept walking, Shinji and Rei noticed that Misato was at her car with her head down as a black cloud formed above their head. Shinji and Rei looked at each other. Shinji pointed at Misato and made his way to her with Rei following him.

"Misato-sensei, What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing, just forget about me." Misato waved off with a depressed tone.

"We can help if you tell us what's your current problem." Shinji told her.

"Well, if you want to know. I forgot to rent myself an apartment."

"Oh, so you have no place to live at the moment."

"Don't rub it in." Misato groaned

"You can stay at my place."

Misato gave him a weird look.

"I'm not trying to do anything, honestly. I can ask my mom to let you stay if you want to."

"Really? Thank you!" She pulled Shinji into a big hug. Stuffing his face in her breasts."

"Let go of him." Rei pulled Shinji off with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Misato said with an embarrassed look. "So you're ready to go?" Misato got in her car.

"Yeah, we're ready." Shinji and Rei got in Misato's car._ 'Okaa-san, can you...'_

_'I know, I'll see you home sweetie.'_ Unknown to Misato, black and white particles came out of Shinji's.

"Let's Go!" Misato drove out of the school as fast as she could.

* * *

(Scene change: Shinji's house)

"We're here." Shinji as he got out of the car. "You didn't have to drive so fast." Shinji clutched his head.

"I was driving at normal speed." Misato told him as she went to the trunk of her car.

"Whatever you say." Shinji pulled out his house keys.

"Why did you bring her here?" Rei asked Shinji.

"I was thinking about something."

"What."

"I was thinking that there is a chance that I can bring back her memories." Shinji told Rei.

"Are you sure you want to do that? She might hate you." Rei told him.

"I know, but I at least want to do something for her." Shinji opened his house door.

_**'So does that mean you need my help?'**_ Lilith asked

_'Well yeah. I was wondering if you can bring back her memories? Or if you can.'_

_**'Alright. But on one condition.'**_ Lilith said playfully

_'What is it?'_ Shinji asked.

_**'I want a kiss, on the lips.'**_ Lilith told Shinji

_'F-fine.'_ Shinji had a blush on his face.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Misato carried a cooler with her.

"No problem."

As Shinji, Rei, and Misato got inside, Shinji and Rei set the school bags by the door while Misato walked into the living room.

"We're home!" Shinji announced.

"Welcome home!" Yui came out of the kitchen. As Yui came out to greet her son, Misato comes out of the living.

"Who is this woman, Shinji?" Yui asked, but already knew.

"Okaa-san, this is Misato-sensei. My new teacher." Shinji said.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Ikari. My name is Misato Katsuragi." Misato said politely as she held out her hand.

"Of course. It's nice to meet you Ms. Misato." Yui shook her hand. "So why did Shinji invited you here?" Yui questioned.

"Oh yes. Your son said that I could stay here since I forgot to rent myself an apartment. So is it okay that I can stay here until I find myself an apartment?" Misato asked.

"Of course! I can't just turn my back on someone my son has help." Yui said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Misato ran out to get her stuff from her car.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Yui said to Shinji.

"I know what I'm doing. I promise I am."

Misato finally ran back in the house with two large bags.

"So Misato, would you like to talk in the living room."

"Um, sure." Misato and Yui walked into the living room with Rei and Shinji. As Everyone took a seat, Misato opened her cooler to get a beer. As she pulled the cooler, A penguin with red hair and was wearing a collar with a silver plate. The plate was the word "Pen" engraved onto it.

"Everyone, this my pet Pen Pen." Misato introduced. Pen Pen opened a can of beer and began drinking it. "Pen Pen, that's mine!" Pen Pen started to waddling away, not giving up Misato's beer.

"Misato?" Shinji called her.

"Oh right, sorry." Misato took her seat and pulled out another beer.

"Well Misato, If it's okay that I can ask you a few questions?"

"Sure I don't mind." Misato took a drink of her beer.

"Why did you become a teacher? Especially in a small town like this?"

Misato stopped drinker her beer. "It's going to sound a little crazy."

"I don't mind."

"Well, to be honest, I really do not know why." Misato said as she put down her beer. "When I thought about getting a job, I thought about being a teacher at this school. I felt that if I didn't, then I would feel horrible that I didn't. But when I saw Shinji, I felt really happy all of a sudden. Even now I still feel happy, but I don't know why." A look of sadness appeared on Misato's face.

"I see, but I think my son can help you with your problem."

"Really?" Misato had a look of confusion.

"My son has been taking psychology ever since middle school. He knows ways that can help people with problems like yours. Right son?"

"Of course!"

"So what you do for me Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Simple really. all I want you to do is lay back, close your eyes, and relax."

Misato has down exactly as he said.

_'Are you ready Lilith?'_

_**'Of course Adam.'**_

Shinji grabbed Misato's head with the tip of his fingers.

"Now I want you to calm your mind."

Misato did that as well. Suddenly, memories of Misato life during the Second Impact started to come back to her. From when her father protected her. When she joined NERV. When she finally meets Shinji. When she brought him to her apartment. When Shinji piloted the Eva and defeat his first angel. When Shinji was absorbed into the Eva. When he finally came out of the Eva. When She saves Shinji's life by killing three JSSDF soldiers. The time she found out about NERV and SEELE plan. When gave she gave Shinji an adult kiss before dying. She remembered all of that. Then she saw more memories. Memories of what happened to Shinji after he rejected the Third impact. She saw how she forgot about him, and what he felt during his time of loneliness.

Shinji finally lets go of Misato's head.

"Misato, are you okay?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly, tears started to flow down Misato's face.

"Misato!?" Shinji exclaimed in worry. Misato pulled Shinji into a big hug, tears hitting Shinji's shoulders. Shinji wondered what was wrong with her until she started to talk.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Misato cried heavy tears. "I'm sorry that I forgot about you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to support. You were all alone, and I wasn't there to at least help you. I'm sorry Shinji. I'm so sorry." Misato kept crying and crying.

Shinji returned the hug and began to rub her back.

"It's okay Misato. You don't have to be sorry about anything." Shinji said with a smile

After an hour has passed, Misato finally calms down and wiped the tears off her face.

"Are you okay now?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, and thanks for helping me remember. I almost forgot about..." Misato couldn't finish her sentence as new tears flowed down her face.

"It's okay Misato! You remember everything don't you." Misato nodded. "Then everything is okay." Shinji smiled.

"Your right." Misato smiled back.

**"Now that you two are done. It time for you to own up, Adam."**

"What was that!' Misato looked around in confusion

**"Over here."**

Misato looked in Shinji's direction. Black and white particles started to form beside Shinji to reveal Lilith.

"W-who are you!?"

Lilith didn't answer. Instead, Lilith pulled Shinji into a passionate kiss. Lilith wrapped her arms around Shinji to make sure he doesn't move. Misato can only look in surprised.

Lilith finally let's go Shinji.

**"How was it."** Lilith asked with a playful smile.

"I-it was good." Shinji answered with a blush on his face.

**"If you ask, I can give more."**

"Can someone tell who the hell is she!" Misato demanded.

"Misato, this is Lilith." Shinji introduced Lilith.

A look of utter shock appeared on Misato's face at the news she heard. Misato suddenly fainted.

**"I guess she couldn't handle the news."**

"Well, of course, she wouldn't."

After about 45 minutes, Shinji splashed Misato with a cup of water, causing her to wake up.

"What is that thing doing here!? I thought you rejected the Third Impact!?" She questions in fear.

"That's no way to treat some who gave your memories." Yui scolded Misato

"What?"

"I asked Lilith to bring back your memories." Shinji explained

"You mean the being who created the Angels is with you and helping you?" Misato questioned.

"Yeah." Shinji answered. " Please don't misunderstand her. She is actually a good being." Shinji tried to reassure Misato.

Misato looked Shinji, then gave Lilith a serious look. Lilith gave Misato a smile. Misato serious look began to soften.

"Alright. But I'm keeping an eye on you." Misato said to Lilith. "Do you have any extra rooms?" Misato asked as she grabbed her bags.

"Of course we do. It's this way." Yui led Misato to a room.

"Was this a good decision?" Rei asked.

"I just hope everything goes well." Shinji scratched his head as he went to his room with Rei following him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter**

**As for Shinji's harem:**

**Yui Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Lilith, Asia, Rias, Akeno, koneko, Irina, xenovia, fem Issei, fem Gaspar, rossweisse, ophis, fem vali, kuroka, Kiryuu Aika, Misato, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ravel, serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Fem Ddraig, Fem Albion, yasaka, kunou, Gabriel, Fem Sirzechs, Grayfia.**

**I would have made this fanfiction longer, but then it would start to make no sense. So yeah.**

**I told you guys it would be different from how redwarriorofflight would do his Fanfictions. So to put it in terms you guys would understand, No reincarnations. He stays as a Human.**

**I thank (King Edgar) for the Idea of adding a Fem Sirzechs. When I saw this suggestion, I was laughing my ass off. But then I thought, "I might as well be the first person to do a fanfiction where there is a Fem Sirzechs. So enjoy that.**

**Harem suggestions are still open.**

**That's it for now.**

**BYE :)**


End file.
